


Blog it

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blogging, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a Zarry fanfiction blog online, and Zayn finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blog it

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

            “Harry…” Zayn called. “Have you seen those stories online about us?”

            Harry poked his head into Zayn’s hotel room from his attaching one. 

            “What?”

            “Have you seen the stories online about us?” Zayn repeated.

            “Uh,” Harry said. “No, don’t think so.”

            “I just stumbled…well, I might have searched…I found this tumblr all about us, with all these sexual stories on it.”

            “Oh, weird,” Harry said. “Any of them good?”

            “Actually,” Zayn said, gesturing at the laptop open in front of him.  “This one is rather terrifyingly accurate.”

            “What do you mean?” Harry asked.

            “It’s exactly what we, uh, did two weeks ago.  Like, an exact transcript of it.”

            “Huh,” Harry said. “I guess the fans have good imaginations.”

            Zayn turned towards him, shaking his head. “It’s _too_ accurate.”

            “Good guess, maybe?” Harry said. “One of those was bound to get it right.”

            “No,” Zayn said. “They even described the underwear we had on, what color the sheets were…they knew that I only ever bite your right ear lobe and never your left.”

            Harry shrugged, sitting down beside Zayn on the bed. “That’s not that weird.”

            “It’s extremely weird,” Zayn said.  “That’s a very particular quirk, somebody couldn’t have guessed that.”

            “Obviously they did.”

            Zayn frowned, clicking through a few links on his laptop. “They say their name’s Harriet Stuart.”

            “That’s a weird name,” Harry said.  “But you can’t really talk.” 

            Harry tried to take the laptop from him, but Zayn tugged it back.  “This is so weird.”

            Zayn started going through a few other stories on the site.  “They’re all really accurate up until before last May.  Then they’re just random.”

            “You don’t think someone’s spying on us, do you?” Harry asked, his voice sounding concerned.

            “I don’t think that’d be possible, in dozens of different hotels, our homes…”

            “It could be possible.”

            Zayn’s brows furrowed deeply as he stared at the screen.  “In this one, they have me lecturing you for having uncut nails.  They would have to have cameras _and_ sound recorders.”

            “Maybe we should search for bugs in our rooms…” Harry said, standing up to start looking.

            “Harry…”

            “Yeah?”

            Zayn looked up from the laptop briefly before glancing back down. “They know that I told you the freckles on your bum are funny. I told that to you on a tube inLondon.”

            “Maybe it’s a stalker.”

            “Harry,” Zayn said tersely. “Did you write these?”

            “No!” Harry exclaimed.  “Why would I?”

            “Harry.”

            “Okay, fine, yes, I did.  I have a thousand and sixty three followers, it’s so fun!”

            “Harry!” Zayn exclaimed. “That is private stuff!”  
            “Nobody knows it’s real,” Harry countered. “It blends in with everything else online.”

            “Why are there three months’ worth before we even got together?”

            Harry looked away. “I was being creative.”

            “Some of the imaginary ones are really bizarre, Harry.”

            “Oh, yeah, um…”

            Zayn shook his head, closing the laptop and pushing it off his lap.  “They’re very nicely written.”

            Harry ducked his head. “You think it’s weird.”

            “I think they’re very…sexy,” Zayn said carefully. “Slightly weird, but I suppose they’re good.”

            “I’ll stop writing them,” Harry said sheepishly. “It’s just fun.”

            “No, it’s fine. Just make sure nobody figures out they’re real.”

            “I could just start writing imaginary ones again,” Harry said.

            “Actually,” Zayn said. “Those may not be imaginary much longer.”


End file.
